1000 Oceans Wide
by MrsKathyKaulitz098
Summary: Left alone, pregnant with twins, Kyra tries to live without Tom. He's on tour with the band and with no knowledge that his young girlfriend is bearing his unborn children. Will they survive a thousand oceans apart? *Tokio Hotel fanfic*
1. Turn Back the Time

**Totally brand new fanfiction. Not related to "It Was Only Just a Dream"**. **I don't own anything that is Tokio Hotel. All the other characters came from my own imagination :P**

**ENJOY! :D  
><strong>

"A thousand oceans wide, that's how far you are from me, Tom. That's how far it feels like" says a young girl with long brown hair, fair skin and bright blue gray eyes looking out from her window into the starry, cool night. She breathes in the sights and sounds of Kuwait. She's been living in her dad's 10th story apartment with her mom for several months now.

Her name is Kyra. She was born in Kuwait, but her parents moved to Germany after her birth because her father was stationed there shortly before he retired from military service. Her family lived in a small town of Magdeburg. During their stay in Magdeburg, her mom made friends with their next door neighbor, a Simone Kaulitz. What Kyra didn't know was that, she would fall in love with Simone's oldest son, Tom Kaulitz, who will soon be part of the greatest German band the world, has ever seen.

Her hand absently rubs her rotund belly and feels a kick, nudge underneath her hand. She looks down, smiling and whispers part of a song that's playing in the background in her room:

_Do you know how much you meant to me?  
>Oh no<br>Do you know I still carry the memories?  
>Oh no<br>Did you know that for me letting go wasn't easy?  
>Oh no, no you don't<em>

_Do you still listen to our lullaby?_  
><em>Oh no<em>  
><em>Does it help you get to sleep at night?<em>  
><em>Oh no<em>  
><em>Are you singing along by the pale moonlight?<em>  
><em>Oh no, no you don't<em>

A single tear falls down to her cheek as she sings to the two lives growing inside of her. Every time she sings this song to her babies, she is reminded of their father.

"I might never see him… He might never see his beautiful babies…" she thought as the tears fall faster. Just as she continues to sing the rest of the song, a voice above her is heard.

"How many months are you?" says a tall, young man who appears to be two years older that Kyra with dark brown hair, bright blue eyes, blue jeans and a white shirt sitting in the balcony above Kyra's window.

Kyra is startled by the voice and quickly looks up and says, "Jesus Christ… You scared me!"

"Oh, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. My name's Eric by the way" the young man says sincerely.

She lays a hand over her quick beating heart, sighs, and says to Eric, "It's fine, I didn't realized anyone was out in the balconies this time of night. Hi, Eric. My name's Kyra. And I'm about 4 months along now."

Eric looks down at her with a disbelieving look on his face and replies back, "4 months? You look to be about 5 or 6 though."

She laughs sadly and says back to him, "I'm carrying twins. That's why I look so big."

He nods his head saying, "Gotcha. That makes a lot more sense now. You look pretty young to be a soon to be mom."

Her eyes divert away from him and says quietly, "It's because I am. I'm only 12… but I'll be turning 13 in about two weeks."

"Whoa! 12? You're only 12? 4 months pregnant with twins at age 12!" says a bewildered Eric.

"Yeah… it's true. It's a sad truth but the truth none the less" says Kyra a bit tersely.

There was silence between the two of them for quick a while then Eric broke the silence by asking her cautiously, "So… Who's the dad? If you don't mind me asking."

Kyra smiled and said "It's fine. His name is Tom Kaulitz."

"Tom Kaulitz? What a weird last name but somewhat familiar actually" says Eric.

She laughed and said, "Wow, I'm kinda surprised that you know that name."

"Really? Well, the last name sounds really familiar for some reason. Have you decided on the names of your kids? Are they identical or fraternal twins?" asked Eric.

"They're fraternal twins. A boy and a girl. Yes, I've decided on the names. For my little boy, I want to name him, Draco Xavier Thaddeus Lucius Kaulitz and for my baby girl, Ginevra Diana Allie Phoenix Kaulitz."

"I see that you gave them their father's last name. God, why is his last name so damn familiar? "says Eric slightly frustrated.

Kyra looks up at him smiling then says, "I'll be right back."

Her head disappears back into her room. After a few seconds Kyra pops back into Eric's view. He sees that she has an iPod in hand and was searching for a song.

Eric who's curiosity has been peeked asks her, "Kyra, what are you doing?"

She looked back at him and laughed saying, "You'll see. Just give me a minute. Here, listen to this song really quick. Don't worry; I'm not going to play all of it. Just a little snippet of it if you will."

The air filled with the words of a young German singing:

_I'm staring at a broken door_

_There's nothing left here anymore_

_My room is cold, it's making me insane_

_I've been waiting here so long_

_Another moment seems to have come_

_I see the dark clouds coming up again_

_Running through the monsoon _

_Beyond the world till the end of time_

_Where the rain won't hurt_

_Fighting the storm into the blue_

Eric's eyes widen in recognition of the song. Kyra sees this and end the song right at "fighting the storm into the blue."

"That's umm… Uhhh, 'Monsoon' by Tokio Hotel, isn't it?" says Eric excitedly as he remembers the song.

Kyra laughs again at him and says, "Yup. It sure is…"

Then she looks down at her hand on her belly. She felt another nudge and says quietly to her babies, "That's your uncle singing you guys to sleep. He's pretty good, isn't he?"

Eric hearing this, begins to wonder. _Hmm, she said "that's your uncle singing you guys to sleep…" Wait a sec, the lead singer has a twin brother who plays the guitar. An older brother, ahhh what the hell was his name! Tom! That's it! Tom Kaulitz….! _ Thought Eric with his mouth wide open.

"Wait a sec, Tom Kaulitz, the guitarist from Tokio Hotel is your kids' dad?" says Eric bewildered for the second time that night.

"Funny, huh? But yes. He's the one who got me pregnant" says Kyra a little bitter.

Sensing the bitterness in her voice, Eric decides to ask, "How old is he?"

"He just turned 17 last month" says Kyra after some thought.

"17? You're 12 going on 13 and he got you pregnant when he was 16?" says Eric almost yelling.

Kyra glares at him and says, "Keep your voice down! My parents are asleep and I'm supposed to be asleep now. And don't say it as if he raped me."

Eric whisper yells, "Technically, it is rape! You are well under the age of consent! I'm only 14 and I'm two years under the age of consent."

"Well, my kids were conceived in Germany. And he was 16… I was willing" says Kyra quite tersely.

"That's still oh so wrong…" says Eric disgustedly.

"If you feel that way about how much we were in love, then fine. I'm off to bed. I need to get up early anyways because I'm leaving for the states" says Kyra angrily.

"But, but! I'm sorry, Kyra!" yelled Eric but it was too late. Kyra locked her window and closed the curtain.

_I knew I never should've have told him anything about me… why must I be such a fool! Dammit, Kyra! Think before you dare open your mouth!_ Thought Kyra madly.

She was walking around her small room hurriedly and with anger. She sighed in frustration but then quickly stopped when she felt the kicks come violently as if a warning from her kids that she shouldn't be upset.

"Oh, I'm sorry babies. I didn't mean to get all upset over a little thing" cooed Kyra to her tummy.

She then walked over to her iPod and started searching for the song she was singing earlier before she was interrupted by Eric. With the mention of his name in her mind, anger flashed right behind it. Another kick was received then she started playing "Turn Back the Time" by Chase Coy to calm herself and her babies down.

As soon as she heard the soft melody of Chase's voice and guitar fill her room, she relaxed and started singing along with him.

_Do you know how much you meant to me?_

_Oh no_

_Do you know I still carry the memories?_

_Oh no_

_Did you know that for me letting go wasn't easy?_

_Oh no, no you don't_

_Do you still listen to our lullaby?_

_Oh no_

_Does it help you get to sleep at night?_

_Oh no_

_Are you singing along by the pale moonlight?_

_Oh no, no you don't_

_I just need a bit more time_

_To get you off my mind tonight_

_I'm thinking of your bright blues eyes,_

_Brighter than the stars that lit the skies,_

_An angel in disguise_

_I just need a bit more time_

_I wanna hold you in my arms tonight_

_I can't forget those bright blue eyes,_

_Can't forget the moment they met mine_

_Please turn back the time._

As the song continued to play on repeat, she pulled back the covers in her twin sized bed and curled up underneath the blankets. Kyra shivered as she brought the cool sheets over her shoulders. She could feel her eyelids drifting down her eyes and felt one of her unborn kids move inside her. After rubbing her belly and singing quietly, she fell into a deep sleep filled with images of her and Tom.

**Whoo! First chapter is DONE! :D I decided to do this fanfic because I had another break through idea/daydream while I was washing dishes today actually. Hope this story is to everyone's liking. Review, please!  
>Oh yes, the songs played in this chapter are: "Turn Back The Time" by Chase Coy and "Monsoon" by Tokio Hotel<br>**


	2. Old Memories Come to an End

**_6 years later..._**

Kyra snaps out of her flashback when she hears a small voice behind her. She is now 18, graduated from high school and staying in Germany with Tom's mother for two weeks.

"Mommy, when is daddy coming home?"

She turns around to see her 5 year old daughter, Ginny, looking up at her with her big honey brown eyes and long dark blonde hair. In tow was her older twin brother, Draco. Coincidently, Draco was born 10 minutes before Ginny just like Tom was with Bill. Draco was even a spitting image of his dad. Although, he did inherit Kyra's bright blue gray eyes and nothing else. Ginny was a split of her mother and father. She had Tom's dark blonde hair, honey brown eyes, his nose, and her mother's lips and attitude.

Before Kyra could reply back, Draco responded.

"We've talked about it before, remember? Daddy is on tour with our uncles. He's never going to see us…"

Kyra looks back at her children then back up to their grandmother who was sitting on a chair in the kitchen, then looked back down to Ginny whose eyes were filling up with tears.

Their mother walked up to her daughter and cradled her into her arms and says, "Oh, baby, its ok. We don't need your dad to take care of us."

Through her mom's hair, Ginny managed to say, "But we do! Drake and I are always teased in daycare because we're the only ones without a daddy."

Kyra pulled her daughter back and looked her in the eyes saying, "Sweetie, it'll be ok. I survived without your father when you kids were born. All we have now is your grandmother who took us in after I tried looking for your dad."

Their grandmother, Simone, got up and crouched down to where her grandkids and their mother were and said with a thick German accent, "That's right, Kinder. I haven't seen your dad since him and his brother went on tour this year. But, I hear they are having a tour for their new album this week."

A glimmer of hope rose in Kyra. Ginny and Draco felt the same way and exclaimed, "Really, grandma? Daddy and our uncles will be here!"

Simone laughed and nodded her head yes.

"And that is why I look the liberty to buy you all tickets and VIP passes to the show!"

Everyone in the room was jumping up in down for joy.

"Oh, Simone! You shouldn't have! Oh my goodness, I don't know how to repay you. This, this is incredible."

"There is no problem, my dear. I wanted to give this to my grandkids and you because I see the way you look at the old pictures of you and Tom. You still love him. And the kids would like to meet their father."

Kyra smiled at Simone and pulled her into a big hug and whispered into her ear, "Danke, mama."

Simone patted Kyra's back and let go. She then turned her attention back to her grandkids.

"Ok, everyone! The show is tonight and I must take you all shopping. I want you all to look your very best when meeting your daddy."

The kids' eyes widened at the notion of going shopping.

"Mama! Did you here that? Grandma is going to take us shopping! Then we can finally meet daddy… this is a dream come true!" exclaimed Draco grinning.

"Yeah! I want to get a pretty dress to show daddy. And Drake, don't worry, we'll help you pick something out."

Draco glared at his sister at the suggestion that he needed help picking out an outfit.

Sensing the rising tension, Kyra jumped in and said, "Ok! Let's go then. Don't worry, Draco. We'll let you pick out anything you want to wear to show off to your dad. But please make sure it's not expensive. Grandma has been taking great care of us and we don't want to give her anymore trouble."

"Nonsense! There is no trouble at all. I love spoiling my grandkids. They are greatly precious to me and I want to give them everything their little heart's desire."

Kyra looked up to Simone with tears filled in her eyes.

"Thank you so much, Simone. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Not a problem at all, Kyra. You are like a daughter I never had. Having Bill and Tom was wonderful but I always wished for a daughter and that you are."

At the mention of Tom's name, Kyra looked away sadly. She looked at her children who were running upstairs to get changed for they were all going into the city to buy new clothes. Draco reminded her so much of Tom. The kids saw dozens of pictures of her and Tom together and videos of them and Draco was acting just like Tom was when he was younger. Ginny on the other hand, acted just like her mother. She was strong willed, stubborn, beautiful and smart.

With Kyra seemingly distracted, Simone left the kitchen to get a package from the living room. When she entered back into the kitchen, Kyra was sitting on the stool looking out of the window.

"Here you are, I ordered it right when I received the tickets."

"What is this? You didn't get me anything, did you Simone?"

"Maybe… Maybe not" said Simone mischievously.

"Now open it!"

Kyra laughed then proceeded to open the package. She saw that it had BUCKLE on the box and her eyes widened when she saw that Simone bought her a pair of Rock Revival Jody Boot Stretch Jeans, from Wet Seal: Lace Corset 2Fer Top in black, Chiffon Pearl Swag Necklace, Stone Stretch Belt and Peep Toe Bow Pump.

"Oh my God… These are… Amazing! Thank you again, Simone! You have been so generous to us. Thank you" Kyra said while hugging Simone tightly.

"No worries, Kyra. Here come the kids. Come on everyone, we're going to go to GAP Kids!"

"Yay! Hey, Ginny! I'll race you to the car!"

"I'm going to beat you, Drake!"

"We'll see about that!"

The two women laughed at the kids as they walked out of the house and down to driveway to the car.

"Who you think is going to win?" asked Simone.

"Hmm, well, Drake is like Tom is these ways. You see how he is slightly slowing down so Ginny will catch up to him? He's going to let her win."

"Yes, of course. The boys were always letting one another win. They are so much alike."

The kids were already waiting for the women by the car yelling, "Come on you guys! We need to hurry up so we can go to the concert and see daddy!"

"We're coming!" yelled their mother laughing.

When they reached the car and unlocked it, they all jumped in. Simone then put in a CD into the player and Bill's sweet voice filled the car.

Kyra looked out the window sadly singing along to Bill and imagining Tom's hands caressing the guitar.

At the back seat, Draco and Ginny were belting along with their uncle singing "Screamin'" when it came on.

_I'll scream till I'm bleedin'  
>And I will crush through the ceilin'<br>No, you don't know what I'm feelin'  
>And that I'm dyin', tryin', tryin'<em>

_Can you hear me?_  
><em>I'm screamin' from the top of the world<em>  
><em>Can you hear me?<em>

Simone and Kyra laughed at the dynamic duo. The kids had their uncle's singing ability and they knew that they might go into the music business.

Five minutes later, Simone pulled into the parking lot in the city just in front of GAP Kids.

Kyra turns back and says to her kids, "Alright mein Kinder, we are only going to buy clothes for tonight, got it?"

The kids responded in German, "Ja, momma. Wir versprechen."

"Gut. Danke Kinder."

They all got out of the car and the kids ran into Gap with the women in tow.

Draco ran to the boys section while Ginny ran to the girls.

Simone and Kyra looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Simone would go with Ginny while Kyra would go with Draco.

She watched her baby boy run towards the graphic t's and rummaged through the shirts. She couldn't help but smile as his face took on frustration in trying to find a shirt that would make him look like his dad.

"Here Draco, how about these shirts?"

Kyra pulled out a slub graphic popover in blue slate, a new wave graphic T in burgundy and another one in heather gray.

Draco examined each shirt carefully and took them all to try on in the dressing room.

A few minutes later, he emerged from the dressing room with the new wave graphic T in burgundy.

"What do you think, mom?"

"You look good in it. I like it! Now go try on the others."

While Draco was busy trying on the other shirt, she looked over to Simone and Ginny. Ginny came out of the dressing room in a black dress and this suede braided sandals. Ginny was absolutely beautiful in her little dress and looked like her mother. Kyra was starting to tear up when Draco came out in his slub graphic popover in blue slate. He looked just like his dad and she knew that she'd have to get that for him.

"You look just like your father, sweetie. You are so handsome! Come here."

Drake rushed over to his mom and gave her a hug.

"Do I really look like him, mom?"

"A spitting image of him. Now, let's go find you some jeans for this popover."

"Ok, oh here! I like this one mom."

Kyra checked over the lil' loose jeans (lightweight light wash) then looked back down to Draco.

"Hmm, go try them on. I think they'll good with those jeans."

"Ok, mom."

"Drake, I'm just going over to the shoe department. If they fit, just take the jeans and popover with you, ok?"

"'K!"

After looking over the shoes, Kyra decided on the graphic hi-top sneakers. She then heard feet running and turned around to see Draco running towards her with the popover and jeans.

"Here, Draco. Try these on and tell me what you think."

He tried on the sneakers and test tried them. He ran over to his grandma and sister who were walking towards Kyra with clothes in their arms then back.

"Yup, I like them. I think that's all I want now mom."

"That's good! You got some good fashion sense there, Drake."

Ginny ran up to her mom and said, "Mommy! Did you see my dress I picked out? Wasn't it pretty?"

"It sure was, sweetie. Your dad will be amazed at how beautiful you are."

Ginny giggled at the compliment then ran over to Draco to tell him about her dress.

Kyra stood back and grabbed Draco's things then walked to Simone.

"They have picked out all their stuff. How much time do we have left till the concert?"

"You guys have about, two hours. Come on, let's go pay for the stuff then have dinner."

"Ok, come one kids, time to go."

"We're coming, mama!"

Simone paid for the clothes then drove to a small restaurant where they ate for about 45 minutes then went back home.

When they arrived home, Kyra told the kids to go upstairs and get ready for a bath.

"Simone, again, thanks much for this. It's been ages since I've seen Tom and I'm kind of scared of what I'll see."

"Again, it's no problem. Whatever you may see or face, you can pull through. You always have and will."

She smiled at Simone and gave her another hug.

"Now go and get ready for the concert! Me and the girls will go out to a movie or something so don't stay up for me."

Kyra laughed at Simone and said, "Ok, you have fun now!"

"I definitely will!"

Kyra then went upstairs and got her kids and herself ready for the concert tonight.

_This is it. I'm going to see Tom again and he's going to finally meet his kids. I do hope all goes well…_ though Kyra as she put on her new clothes and make-up.

* * *

><p><strong>For a link to see what the outfits for the concert looks like, it's on my profile.<strong>


	3. So sorry for the wait D:

So sorry for the wait! D: Everything's been quite hectic since graduation. Good news though! I graduated from high school :3 and now, off to college... how fun... NOT! :P Well, then a whole bunch of other stuff happened... So I'm very sorry for the wait you guys! I hope you'll forgive me : I've got a brand new chapter and I'm working on the 4th one and the other chapter(s) for my other story _It Was Only Just A Dream_ since I've got plenty to do-ish.

I hope everyone is having a great summer vacation! :3 Well, off to the races with you! :P Go on and read the next chapter. I hope you guys will like it! :3

Suggestions, please! Ideas too would be greatly appreciated. Just PM me and I will gladly brainstorm with you.


	4. Rehearsal Room

**Again, so sorry for the wait D: I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter! :3**

* * *

><p>"Alright kids, you guys ready to go?"<p>

"Yes, momma! We're ready!" replied the twins with much excitement in their voices.

Kyra laughed as she walked into the twins' room to see them jumping up and down on their beds in complete in enjoyment. A smile crept her face as she saw Ginny and Draco mildly arguing who was jumping higher than the other.

"Nein, Draco! I'm jumping higher than you!"

"Nei! I'm jumping higher than you. Why don't you ask momma who's jumping higher?"

Kyra laughed once more then responded, "You both are jumping high. Come on mein Kinder, we have to get to the concert, ja?"

"Ja, momma. We're coming", they both responded as they jumped off the bed then ran to get their shoes on.

Kyra shook her head and smiled at her precious angels. She followed the twins outside to where Simone was waiting inside the car.

"Are you guys ready to be rocked to your foundations by Tokio Hotel?" yells out Simone as everyone gets inside the car.

The twins in the back giggle and respond, "Oh ja, oma! Wir sind!"

Kyra, already having the time of her life with her "mother-in-law" and kids was once again laughing, not expecting what will happen to the kids before the concert.

Twenty minutes later, Simone arrived at the stadium was dropping off the kids and Kyra.

Kyra and the kids just got out of the car when Simone called out to Kyra.

"You guys have fun, ja? If anything happens, please call me ok?"

"Ok, we will Simone. Thank you so much again for giving us the chance to the see the boys and for giving the chance for the twins to see their father and uncles."

She was almost crying when she told Simone that then closed her eyes briefly then she wiped away her quick tears.

"Don't cry now, Kyra. Things will be great! I promise it. No worries about the tickets. It's the least I could do for you, Tochter.

Kyra starts tearing up again then says to Simone, "danke shone, mama. Du bist der beste…"

Simone smiled lovingly at her daughter-in-law, waved at her grandchildren then drove off.

Finally, the nervous Kyra turned to her children and said, "Alright! Come on kids, let's go in and see your dad and uncles!"

The excited children exclaimed in unison, "HECKS YEAH! WE GET TO SEE DADDY AND OUR UNCLES!"

Their mother laughed then clasped her twins' hands and proceeded to walk towards the stadium.

Her heart was beating a little faster and she felt a slight sweat forming around her brow by the time they all reached the stadium door and was greeted by the security guard. She smiled at the German security guard and showed them their tickets and VIP passes for the kids. The large security guard checked the tickets and VIP passes then waved them through with directions to the boys' room. Kyra was feeling even more nervous by the time she had to drop off her kids by the door with other buff security guard with a tight black muscle shirt on with black dress pants and shiny waited outside a door with a sign written on it: TOKIO HOTEL.

Kyra turned to her kids and knelt down to their level and spoke softly to them.

"Ok, I don't have a VIP pass and I think it's best if you guys saw your father without me. You guys know what to do right? Right Draco? Keep a sharp eye on your sister. Gin, make sure Drake doesn't do anything he's not supposed to. Keep an eye on each other… I'll see you guys after the concert, alright?"

The twins nodded furiously at their mother and gave her a hug and a kiss good-bye. Their mother stood up and spoke briefly to the security guard who informed her that the boys were in their rehearsal room. She then turned back around to her kids for another kiss and hug then walked away.

The security guard, Dmitri, knelt down to the twins' eye level then spoke with a gruff yet gentle voice, "Hallo, my name is Dmitri. I'm Tokio Hotel's security guard. It seems that you kids are twins, yes? You two look the same. And you're both going to meet the boys, ja?"

Ginny nodded at the buff man while Draco spoke for them, "Ja, Herr. Our dad is-" Just then Ginny cut him off and said, "Oh! Ja, Herr! We're here because our Oma is close to the boys. Ha ha ha…" She gave her twin a warning look while Draco glared at her. Dmitri watched the twins' expressions change quickly with amusement.

"No worries, Kinder. Your mother told me who you were. It's alright, although it was quite smart of you to save your secret. It's alright; I will not speak of it. I give you my word."

The twins looked up at Dmitri with amazement then they let out a breath of relief. "Danke shon, Herr Dmitri!" exclaimed Ginny.

The buff man gave out a loud, booming laugh then opened the door to let the twins' in. "Come on, Kinder. How about you two wait for your father and uncles in here?"

The twins ran inside smiling and giggling. Dmitri smiled warmly at the energetic twins. "You two behave, ja?"

"Ja! We will, Herr Dmitri! Danke shon!" shouted the twins in perfect unison.

The door closed behind the twins while they went exploring through their dad and uncles belongings with much care.

"Wow, Ginny! Come here; look at daddy's guitar…."

"Whoa! It's so shiny…. Isn't this the guitar we saw in the pictures of him a long time ago? When he was still with mommy…"

"Yeah, I think so…"

Draco turned his attention to his uncle Georg's bass guitar while Ginny drifted off to Bill's station and marveled at the notes he had left.

Ginny, without thinking started singing "Monsoon" while Draco, unknowingly started humming it. The twins were carefully looking around the room and examining all the objects left behind by the boys in the farthest corner/part of the room.

They were hidden by a large corner and were too busy singing/humming and looking at everything that they were not aware that they were being watching carefully by the boys themselves!

* * *

><p><strong>Uhh ohh… :O What will happen next? CLIFF HANGER! <strong>

**Will Tom accept them as his children? Will he forgive Kyra for not telling him about them? Will Dmitri keep his job? Stay tuned for the next chapter of _1000 Oceans Wide_. Commercials brought to by: McDonald's McCafe Real Fruit Smoothies. Made with 100% real fruit!**


	5. Peekaboo!

**A quick message to CaribbeanTrinidadian: Hey chica! :D Haha I know, its been so damn long since I've written anything -.- a whole bunch of things happened over the summer so I've been UBER busy D: oh and your PM is disabled so I couldn't PM you lol and I've heard of Adele's song 'Set Fire To the Rain' BEST SONG, EVER! ^O^ and yeah, I'm thinking you should get PM back on lol**

The boys were greeted by a nervous Dmitri after rehearsing and when they walked in, they immediately heard a young girl's voice singing "Monsoon" and a humming coming from the other side of the corner of the room. Tom turned to the boys with a worried look then made the quiet sign with his index finger to his mouth then made a signal for them to move closer but quietly. They were amazed to see two young kids, a boy and a girl, twins they seemed to be and around the age of four to five, looking through their things. A little girl was in the bathroom singing while the little boy, was flipping through the video games with care while humming along.

Tom was transfixed on the boy, for he looked just like himself! But a miniature version of course. Bill on the other hand was looking at the little girl who reminded him so much of an old friend of his… The G's were looking at them both trying to figure out how they got in the room in the first place.

But all of them were amazed at the children's voices. It was perfectly pitched and their voices fit perfectly to the song and when the little girl sang, she brought a soft sadness to the song.

"Oh mein Gott… This young boy looks just like me and Bill when we were younger, but his eyes… his eyes look so familiar…" thought Tom furiously.

Bill was thinking around the same lines, "Whoa, this girl looks just like Kyra… But her eyes, looks like Tom's?"

Just then, Ginny looked up at the mirror and saw the boys looking back at her in the reflection. She turned around quickly with a gasp and so did Draco.

The boys jumped slightly at how quick the kids turned. They looked at each other and whispered amongst themselves in German, "who are these kids? Why do they look like Bill and Tom? Who let them in here in the first place?"

The young twins looked at the men quietly and said in perfect unison in German, "Herr Dmitri let us in and told us to wait for you guys to return."

The boys looked at the children in amazement. Their German was perfect and the unison was tripping the G's out a little bit. But they shook off their amazement quickly.

Then, Gustav smiled and said, "Hallo! My name is Gustav; the others are Georg, Tom and Bill. What are your guys' names?"

The little twins stood still for a bit then looked at each other, nodded then turned back and smiled while Ginny spoke for them in English, "Hallo uncle Gustav. My name is Ginny. This is my older twin brother, Draco. We know who you guys are."

They all blinked in surprise at the children's words. Their thoughts echoed each other's, "uncle Gustav?"

Draco smirked and said, "Don't look so surprised, Tom Kaulitz. We're your kids."

Tom's eyes grew in surprise and he broke into a cold sweat. "Was… What did you just say? Hahah! This is a practical joke, right? You guys can't be my kids. That's impossible! No, it can't be true. Just no. it can't. No." he said slightly nervously. He was half expecting their manager, David Jost to come right in and shout, "SURPISE! HAHAH! THE JOKES ARE ON YOU, TOMMI BOY!"

He kept on laughing a little too hard and said, "Hahah! Oh wow, this is too good. I mean, seriously good. Where did David find you two? 'cause for real, the little boy looks just like me and Bill when we were little and the little girl, well… yeah!" Then he saw the expressions everyone had on and the seriousness the kids had. After a more seconds of waiting for David to jump out of the door, he dropped the laughing then swallowed loudly.

In a choked voice he said quietly, "you two are really my kids...? But it can't be… Nein… I couldn't have gotten her pregnant…"

Ginny ran up to Tom then pulled him down to her level. She looked him in the eyes with determination and said softly, "Our mom told us that you're our dad. She showed us pictures of you two together when you guys were young. Look at my brother, Draco. He looks like you, right? Except his eyes. He has mom's eyes and me, I have your eyes, don't I? But I look more like my mom. Look harder."

Tom's brows were knitted together and looked again at Ginny with a realization, "Oh shit… Kyra…" he thought. Out loud he said in a small voice, "Kyra? Your mother is Kyra?"

The boys' eyes grew as the word "Kyra" left his mouth. All of them were thinking of the times Tom and Kyra had together and the horrible break up…

Ginny had a hard look on her face but nodded at Tom. "Yup! That's our mom!" she said with a bright smile on her face. On the inside, the young twins were fuming but kept it in check. They didn't want their mom to be upset with them.

Tom fell back on his butt in shock and fear. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't have gotten Kyra, the woman he loved so dearly but had to leave, pregnant… It wasn't supposed to be that way… *Internal rampage* "She was supposed to wait for me until we got done, then we'd settle down but this? I'm a dad… Why didn't she tell me about this? Does my mom know about this? Why are they here? Mom must know, right? The twins look to be about 5 years old, maybe younger. I wasn't there for their first five years of life. I wasn't there with Kyra. But, Ginny said that Kyra showed them pictures of me and her… I have so many things to ask them and her."

He shook the thoughts away as he heard Ginny calling and focused on the young twins. He looked up again at them and his heart broke. He imagined what he has missed throughout their young years and what he has missed with their mom.

"Daddy! Daddy are you alright? Papa! Oh dad, please say something!"

"Dad! Dad, snap out of it! Uncle Bill, help us get him up!"

Tom soon snapped out of it once he heard the twins. "Nein, I'm ok Kinder. I'm just, shocked is all… no need to worry about me." *Wow, I just said 'Kinder'.* the playboy looking guitarist's heart softened at the thought of him saying 'Kinder' and at the thought of him being a dad at 21 years old.

The young ones smiled at each other and at Tom who seemed to finally accept them. Then, Tom surprised himself and everyone else by reaching over and giving his kids a huge hug.

Everyone stood still for a little bit, as none of them were sure what the kids would do because they were standing there in mild shock but came out of it quickly and gave their dad a big hug in return.

"Daddy… have you finally accepted us?" quietly said Ginny.

"I'm so sorry for not believing you two. I was so in shock that I could really be a dad. I never knew you guys existed… If I had any idea of you guys existing, I wouldn't have missed 5 years of your precious lives. Will you ever forgive your father?" Tom said almost breaking into tears.

Ginny was already crying quietly into the crook of Tom's neck and said, "Of course, daddy. I forgive you. I've waited so long to meet you!"

Draco was sniffling and trying to be a man and said, "Yeah, dad. I forgive you too. Mom and grandma wanted us to meet you. It's just that you've been so busy with the band and stuff that mom never got the chance to tell you about us."

Tom was surprised by this answer and replied back, "But, I've called. I've written hundreds of letters to her… she never responded to any of them. Are you telling me that your mother tried to contact me? Why hasn't anyone told me about this?"

Bill jumped in and said, "But I've never heard about this till now, brother… I never knew Kyra was pregnant when we left her…" Bill had other thoughts cruising his mind with a thought of his very own loved one. One name swirled his thoughts: Shaelyn. A cold chill went down his back as he recalled the last night they had together five years ago. 16 year old Shaelyn was crying in his arms, her long black flowing hair covered her pale face and slim figure. The white flowing dress she was wearing was being gently blown from her by the wind from an open window in her room. Her hair was draped around Bill's arms and the scent of lavender from her shampoo intoxicated him. He was comforting her and telling her that they'll be together forever, that he'll keep in contact with her. She was begging him with her angelic voice to stay another night with her. She was pleading with her deep green eyes and those pouty lips at the vocalist. He gave in. They both shared a night of passion and tears. What Bill wasn't sure of was if Shaelyn had ended up-.

But he pushed it back as quickly as he could and went back to reality before he would've been sucked in completely by the questions that was haunting him ever since.

Georg finally spoke up and was agreeing with Bill's statement. "Ja, you know I would've known if anything happened to Kyra. She's like my little sister, you know…" Georg was worriedly looking down at the young twins. 'How could Kyra not tell us? How could she not tell ME? I thought I was like a big brother to her… was it all nothing? The memories we shared?' he thought sadly. But cheered up a little bit once he was Ginny looking up at him smiling.

Ginny then spoke clearly at him, "uncle Georg! Mommy has told me lots about you too. I heard that you really were like brother and sister. I hope that we can be real close like mommy wanted us to be, right Drake?"

Draco was nodding happily and was already running towards Georg. He bent down and picked up the boy and swung him around a little bit then took him over to the guitars. Georg sensed that Tom needed some time by himself to assess the situation again. He looked at Gustav and gestured that he or Bill take Ginny and distract her.

Gustav jumped in and grabbed Ginny. He was telling her stories of her mother that she had never heard of before. He looked back at the older twins and saw that they were both in their own little worlds. The drummer sighed and thought to himself, 'Oh boy… well, isn't this interesting… Tom is probably thinking of the things the little ones told him and what we've told him and Bill is probably thinking of Shaelyn… What a day this had been so far!'

Before he could finish his story with Ginny, a knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. He turned around to see a half dazed Tom walk over to the door and asked, "Who is it?"

A deep voice answered from the other side of the door, "It's Dmitri. David wanted me to tell you guys that you have five minutes until you have to head out."

The men in the room looked at each other then at the children. Bill asked the kids, "do you little ones have tickets for our concert too? Is your mother going to get you two?"

Draco answered this time, "Yes, uncle Bill. We have tickets to the show too. Mom told us to wait backstage. Like, when you guys perform we'll be watching from backstage. Mom is the one out with the other people."

What he didn't tell his dad and uncles was that Kyra would be towards the front, in eyes view of the boys. Ginny looked at her twin and smiled mischievously then said, "Come on! Herr Dmitri said you guys have five minutes to get ready!" her hands were placed on her hips and she looked quite like the boss of everyone.

Tom laughed at his little girl who remaindered him so much of his beloved Kyra. Her attitude was just like her mother's and he couldn't help but reach back down to pick up his precious daughter and twirl her around. Ginny was laughing in delight and gave her dad a hug and a peck on his right cheek. She then whispered into his ear, "I love you, daddy."

Tom's heart was breaking and could feel the tears about ready to burst then whispered back, "I love you too, sweetie. And I always will."

Draco ran up to Tom and Tom bent down to pick up his son and gave him a hug and also whispered the same words he said to Ginny.

He put his kids down then looked at the boys and smiled. Out loud he said, "Ok, let's make this show even more special!"

They all put their hands out and so did the kids then shouted, "1, 2, 3, TOKIO HOTEL!"

After their little shout out, Tom grabbed his guitar, took his kids' hands and walked out with the boys in tow.

His final thought as he was walking down the hallway with everyone looking at the kids, "I'm not going to mess this up anymore. I want to make this right. Kyra, don't turn away from me."

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUN DUUUNNN! :O what will happen next? What was Bill's unfinished thought? How will Kyra and Tom hold up? Will the boys forgive Kyra? What the hell will David Jost say about der Kinder? Stay tuned for another chapter of <em>1000 Oceans Wide<em>! This week's commercials were brought you by Monster's Inc.: We scare, because we care.

**I don't know when I'll be able to finish the next chapter or when I'll be able to upload it once I am done with it. Just a warning, classes start on the 29th of this month (August) so, once classes start, it'll be UBER harder for me to keep writing. But I shall, no worries. It'll be posted quite late though.**


	6. Hallo, Opa David

**Alrighty sauce, I've got a quick message: I HAD a job at Wendy's. I quit after two weeks because I couldn't handle the manager/owner's bullshit. Excuse my French but yeah.**

**College has officially started and so far, I like it. The classes are easy except for Biology. I'm in an advanced Bio class since I'm taking Physical Therapy, but yeah lol. I'll pull through! :3**

**P.S: those Fiber One cereal commercials don't lie! They are quite amazing. I had two bowls of it for dinner and it was delish. I was pleased by the truth of the commercial. Now, go try it! It's nummylicious. Yes, I just made a word up : OK! BACK TO THE STORY FOR SURE NOW!**

* * *

><p>The looks on everyone's faces was priceless. Tom was walking down the hallway with his two kids in hand and was looking quite fiercely handsome and proud. Behind him was Bill, adjusting his earpiece and the G's in tow at the back getting pumped up. The other crew members dropped everything that they were doing and watched the boys. Then they started looking at the young ones. Just then, David was running towards them then spotted the young twins. He dropped the papers he was holding including his coffee and was yelling at Dmitri for not watching out for the 'strays' and the crazy anti-fans. His face was candy apple red from yelling and his eyes were bulging from the sockets which gave him a crazed look.<p>

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS DMITRI? WHO LET THESE KIDS IN? HUH? SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

Tom turned around and glared David down. "Don't you EVER raise your voice in front of my kids. EVER, alright?"

David stood there completely stunned by what Tom said. He couldn't believe his ears. "My kids? Did Tom really just say that? No, he couldn't have. I must be imagining things. Yeah, imagining things."

But when David looked back at Tom and the young children who were clinging to him, he noticed some similarities between Tom and the children. "The young boy", he thought, "looks just like Tom. A spitting image of him but his eyes are different. The boy had these blue-gray eyes like Kyra had. The little girl though, had Tom's dark blonde hair, his brown eyes and nose. She also had Kyra's full lips but that was about it for the physical appearances. "

After his shocked moment, David regained himself and pulled Tom aside to speak to him. He was stuttering as he spoke to Tom. "Your kids you say, Tom? Whe-whe-when did thi-this ha-ha-happen? How come I ne-never kn-knew about thi-this?"

"Calm down, David. I just found out myself. I was quite shocked myself, but look at them. They're my little ones… My very own flesh and blood. And as to why they're here, it's because of Kyra. She's here; somewhere out in the crowd maybe. The boys and I found them in our room because Dmitri told them to stay in there under Kyra's request. Don't be upset with him. He was just following orders."

David slowly closed his eyes, took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Ok, so she's here? What do we do now? She just left her kids so that they can finally meet their dad and uncles. What are the little ones going to do now?"

Tom thought about it a little bit as he was looking down at his kids then grinned. "Hmm, well, the kids can stay backstage while we perform. I have an idea." He looked at Bill and they both shared a look of recognition then they both looked at the G's and G's nodded in agreement. David was the only one who wasn't aware of their secret conversation.

Tom then turned back to David who was still standing there, dumbfounded at the sight of Tom's children. He was looking down at them and the kids were looking back up at David, as if trying to remember who he was. Draco's eyes grew wide as he finally figured out who David was.

"Ommo! (it's a Korean expression for 'Oh my!') You are Herr David Jost, ja? I know who you are. Mommy talked about you before and she had some pictures of you and our uncles before too." Little Draco turned to his sister and said, "Gin, he's dad and uncle's manager. Remember mommy showing us pictures of him and dad and our uncles?"

Ginny thought about it for a little bit then exclaimed, "Ja! I remember! Mommy said you're like their dad away from home. You always looked over daddy and uncles. Is that true?"

David chuckled at Ginny's question and responded, "Yes Kinder. Your dad and uncles are just like my sons. They can be quite troublesome sometimes, but what your mother told you about me is true."

Ginny giggled and reached up to David for him to pick her up. He bent down and picked her up and twirled her around. Everyone who looked at this touching scene knew right away that Ginny had him wrapped around her little finger.

After he put Ginny down, he bent down to Draco's level and said, "Hallo young man. Would you like to play airplane with Grandpa David?"

Draco chuckled at the request of "Grandpa David" but complied. While David was giving his "grandson" a twirl up in the air, Draco asked, "Grandpa, are you accepting us? You aren't upset with us?"

At this, David stopped and was still holding Draco and said to him, "Yes. I was shocked and upset before, but after sometime and if it's ok with your daddy and mommy, you, I and your sister could go to the park this weekend so we can get to know each other more? Because I would love to know more about my little grandchildren."

Draco looked at his father for his response and Tom was smiling as he nodded. Draco smiled and gave his grandpa a hug and said, "Of course grandpa! I want to hear stories about you and daddy and uncles."

David then gave a big laugh and whispered into Draco's ear, "Oh you'd be surprised by the stories of your dad and uncles. They're quite the trouble makers."

At this statement, young Draco gasped up his grandpa then glanced over to his dad and uncles. It was if he couldn't believe what he was hearing, although he would very much want to hear those stories of mischief created by his father and uncles.

"Oh, David! Don't fill my dear nephew's head with nonsense! We're good boys, aren't we?" said Bill trying to reassure his nephew.

Gustav said laughing, "We're the sweetest boys ever! I mean, we don't make any mischief. Good guys, we are."

"Pssh! Whatever! We're the world's bad boy band. Of course we're the nicest ones" said Georg with a grin on his face.

Everyone was laughing and having a good time then David announced, "Alright boys! It's show time! Give Germany the best show they've ever seen!"

"Daddy, you have fun and rock it!" said an excited Ginny.

"Kick ass, dad!" said a very enthused Draco.

"Aww, what about us, Kinder? You don't care about your uncles anymore?" said Bill mocking hurt.

Draco snorted while Ginny giggled and said, "well, duh silly! Of course we care about you guys. You're our uncles. We've waited a long time to meet you all."

The men smiled lovingly down at the children and started to walk over to behind the curtains and wait for their cue to go on stand.

The men held hands with the little ones and said out loud as they walked up the stairs, "We're going to make this concert even more special for the little ones."

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it sounds pretty shitty : but I've been sorta busy nowadays. Well, the place I'm staying now (I moved out of my friend's house after I quit Wendy's and I guess we aren't friends anymore) but I'm uploading my chaps here on campus on my lunch break which is like 2 hours long and after I get done with class. So I totally promise to write more and start putting up chaps for my other story _It Was Only Just A Dream_ 'cause it's such a need-to-be thing. So sorry for all the delay guys! I hope ya'll like it :) Gimme some suggestions too haha. My creative juices are running dry D: **


End file.
